Evil lurks in the Darkness
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: When Celebi gets locked in a library; she starts to feel hopeless when she can't find a way out. But when she finds a wounded Weavile in the library; he tells her a dark side story about the library. Now they need to escape before something finds them.
1. Locked in a Library

**I just wanted to do this story because I was bored.**

**Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Inside a library

A pink Celebi was walking through the place taking a look at all the shelves that were filled with books. She gave a nod as she walked over to a chair that was in a corner of the library and out of view from everyone and everything. When Celebi got in the chair, she draped her legs over one side and laid her head on the other as she closed her eyes.

"_What a long day today...I'll just take a quick nap and head home" _she smiled to herself, not knowing what she has gotten herself in too the moment she woke up.

As Celebi slept in the corner, the day within the library was really quiet with few people coming in to do some reading, relaxing from a long exhausting day, scanning the internet or just checking out a book to take home. No one seemed to bother where Celebi was because everyone else was too busy doing there own thing.

As the day continued on with no one even finding her it was time to close the library since the sun was setting and the moon was rising in the distances. When the library was locked up tight, everyone got into there cars and left, leaving the beautiful pink Celebi all alone in the library as she continued to sleep.

* * *

It was now night time when Celebi finally woke up; she started to stretch her legs out as she felt her feet touch a wall.

"What a nice nap," she yawned as she sat up from the chair "now to head…!" she was now silent as she was staring at complete darkness.

It was pitch black and nothing was being heard except Celebi breathing _"oh no,"_ she quickly got out of the chair and started running through the darkness trying to find the exit _"please…this can't be happening…please, where are you"_ she was starting to panic thinking she'll never find the exit.

"_Come on…where are you?"_

Running even faster through the dark building while thinking she'll never find a way out until…she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw an orange light that read the word exit and there were two glass doors.

"_Thank Arceus…now to head home"_ she started walking towards the door with a smile on her face until her eyes widen followed by a gasp.

"No…this can't be happening"

Her smile turned to a sad one as a padlock was right in front of her blocking the only way out of the library.

"_It can't really be lock,"_ reaching towards the padlock, she shakes it a little to no value and tries to even pull it off as she had her feet on the glass door; with all her strength she can muster, Celebi pulled as hard as she can until her fingers slipped causing her to slide on the floor and hit a wall "_it's locked…can't believe this is happening" _she got up and gave a sigh as she took one last look at the door before walking back into the dark library to see if there was another way out.

She didn't have much luck trying to get out; she could only find some windows that had locks on them but were too rusty to move. Celebi did find another exit but that was also lock. The final thing she found was a very small window in a room that only had a couch and a table. There was a small hole in it that gave her a sigh of relief but that hope faded when she tried getting her pink body through that she ended up cutting her hand on one of the sharp glass.

This causes her a little pain as she quickly rushed to the bathroom to wash the cut off and stop the bleeding.

As she was trying to stop the bleeding; out of the corner of her eye she noticed some band-aids at the far end of the sink.

Tilting her head in confusion, she wonders how those got there because she didn't see them when she entered the bathroom or maybe she just didn't notice them, but it didn't matter. She quickly walked over to the band-aids and put one on.

After that she went back to the sink and threw some water onto her head before turning it off. Then she slowly washes her antennas as she looked at herself in the mirror.

The way Celebi looked was as beautiful as she gave a smile to herself wishing she was holding somebody in her arms. She sighed happily as hugged herself and gave a playful whimper since she wanted someone to hold her in there arms while feeling the need to feel someone's lips caressing hers.

It only took a few seconds to realize what she was thinking about before shaking her head.

"_What's the point…I'll never find anyone to love because it's impossible and nobody cares about how I feel for them" _she sighed as she walked over to the door and turned off the lights before walking out of the bathroom.

When Celebi was back in the dark library, she was trying to find the room that had the hole in the window. When she found it, she quickly rushed over to the window with her heart pumping knowing she can get out of this place. Climbing on the couch, she reached for the windowsill knowing she was just moments from freedom and when she got on the windowsill her moment was gone.

The window was fixed.

"_What, no" _she pushed on the window hoping it would come lose and it didn't.

Celebi got up and took a step back only to fall back on the couch with her legs dangling in the air.

"_How can this be,"_ she looked at her legs that were against the couch _"I thought there was a hole here but…its not"_ she was starting to feel completely hopeless as her only chance of freedom was gone.

She moved her legs off to the side so she was fully lying on the couch. Celebi faced the doorway that was close since it led back into the dark library. She felt completely alone, scared and unattractive since no one even loved her and didn't care what her feelings were to them.

She then started to cry, thinking she'll never find a way out of this place and probably, never ever find a person to love.

* * *

It was too quiet in the room as Celebi stared at the door while lying on the couch holding a big pillow between her since it was the only thing that she had to keep her safe from the darkness. The pitch blackness really terrified her since she was afraid of being alone in a dark building with no one to protect her. That was all she wanted; somebody to keep her safe from the darkness.

She sniffed a little as she wrapped her legs around the pillow.

"Its really cold in here" she shivered as she wrapped her arms around it too.

The room started to get chilly as Celebi started wishing she should've brought her sweater along. It was only chilly for a few seconds until the coldness went away which was kind of awkward to Celebi but it didn't bug her because she was now warm again.

She just lied there on the couch watching the door waiting for someone to find her and take her home. Being alone was too scary for her and all she wanted to do was go home and go to bed since no noise was being made. Until a loud bang was heard from somewhere else inside the building; the loud sound startled her as she stared at the door.

A few moments of silence passed and then there was nothing.

"_Where did that sound come from"_ Celebi tossed the pillow aside, got up off the couch, walked over to the door, opened it and walked out into the dark library again.

She didn't want to leave her safety zone but her curiosity got the better of her and she went exploring in the dark building to see where that loud bang came from?

* * *

**What do readers think so far?**

**Well, please review and I'll get the second chapter up later.**

**Bye for now**


	2. Loud Bang

It was dark and silent in the library as Celebi quietly tip-toed through the building, trying to locate the loud bang that she heard earlier. But it was impossible, since it was all darkness anywhere and no light could be seen from anywhere inside the building except with a full moon shining through some windows.

The full moon was able to ease Celebi down a little but she was still cautious since she didn't what would grab her from behind and drag her in the dark. She was really scared, since whatever that loud sound came from was still on her mind and all she just wanted to do was go home and sleep.

Celebi then came to some stairs; she looked up and noticed that there were only four flights of stairs to go up in order to reach the top. She didn't know what to do now, go up the stairs and search every floor in the darkness or just go back to her safety zone and wait for dawn to come.

She was so busy thinking these thoughts that another loud bang was heard from another floor. Celebi didn't want to go investigated it, but if someone else was in the building. Then she hope that person can help get out of the library.

Taking her first steps on the stairs; she began her ascend to the second floor slowly wishing she had somebody carrying her.

In several minutes Celebi reached the second floor and slowly peaked around the corner only to see nothing. She then looked both ways and turned around to see the next stairs on the other side of the library; knowing that she had to go around; she shook her head, got on her knees and started crawling on the floor.

As she crawled on the floor, another loud bang was heard but this time, it was louder. She ignored it and crawled over to the stairs that led to the third floor. When Celebi got to the stairs another loud bang startled her causing her to dash up the stair before tripping on the last step. She rubbed her head while feeling the carpet beneath her skin. She really wished that someone was embracing her in there arms.

As she got up off the floor, she started to hear voices in her head. Ignoring the voices in her head since she thinks she was imaging things, she proceeded to the final stairs that were also on the other side of the library. While slowly walking towards the fourth and final staircase; the voices inside Celebi head were starting to get louder followed by another loud bang. When she reached the last staircase, she suddenly realized that they weren't her imagination but some people actually talking to each other. In fact she could only make out two voices talking which both sounded male.

The pink fairy took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled as she tip-toed up the stairs, waiting to see who was at the top and hoped that they were friendly.

As she was tip-toeing up the stairs, the voices were louder as it sounded like an angry and calm conversation was going on.

"_You shouldn't have stayed here waiting for me to come out Void; do you really think you can take your revenge on me"_

"_Why don't you just shut it Ghost…I've waited a decade to take my revenge on you and I'll make sure that you never bring harm into my life again"_

"_Don't play dumb you idiot, you'll never defeat me…not even in a million years; besides, I applauded your knowledge and skills to find me after so long"_

"_Heh, you really think that you'll be doing the applauding…I'm the one who will be doing the applauding when I have your DAMN CORPSE"_

"_Aggressive, as always…just like the rest of your species"_

"SHUT UP"

"_For a Weavile…you are so pathetic"_

"_And for a Dusknoir…you always hide in the dark"_

Celebi was listening to the conversation from the stairs that she was hiding on. From the information she gathered; it seems a Weavile and a Dusknoir were locked in this library too…but it seems they weren't very friendly to each other.

"_I wonder what there names our" _she climbed one step to get a better hearing of the conversation.

"_Are you sure that you too fight me, Void"_

"_No, I want to kill you and have your blood on my fur…of course I want to fight you, now are we going to start or not"_

"_We will…but first, I want to ask you something" _

"_What"_

"_Do you know of the ancient legend that resides beneath this library?"_

"_What you think…of course I do"_

While the two pokemon were talking Celebi was listening but could only make out some words like: '_darkness, legendary and Nightmare' _those three words were starting to make her shiver just by thinking about them.

"_Are you saying that I can't defeat it Ghost"_

"_Not really…but if you want to fight it, then good luck"_

"_What?"_

Celebi heard everything until she saw something really dark of a mist coming straight towards her. Snapping her eyes shut, she waited for the dark mist to collide into her.

But it didn't, instead it passed her and a loud scream was heard causing Celebi to looked and too see the dark mist holding a Weavile in the air and a Dusknoir looking at it with satisfying look on its face.

"You should always watch your back side Void" the dusknoir gave an evil laughed.

"Damn you…Ghost, is this…the thing that was in that legend" the Weavile sounded like he was choking.

The Dusknoir simply shook his head "no…its not, something else is here and it only comes out on a full moon" the dusknoir named ghost chuckled.

The Weavile named Void struggled to get out of the choke hold but it was useless since it was too tight.

"Besides…no one has ever survive an encounter with this creature and your point in coming here to stop me was suicidal"

Void just gave him an evil glare; he just wanted to rip Ghosts eye out.

"Well, I believe our time is up…you only have several hours left, so make sure you use them wisely, in fact, why don't you use them with that pink fairy that has been eavesdropping our whole conversation"

"What"

"Good-bye"

Ghost gave a nod to the dark mist and the dark mist tossed the Weavile over the edge, which went sailing through the air and a loud crash was heard that sounded like glass breaking.

Celebi quickly got up and looked over the edge to see the Weavile at the bottom floor. She covered her mouth in shock and looked back to see Dusknoir and the dark mist gone.

She then looked back over the edge and quickly rushed down to the first floor to see if the Weavile was okay.

* * *

**Just to set the record straight; the reason I put the dusknoir in this chapter is because when I'm done with this story. I'll be doing a sequel that Ghost will be in; alright I didn't want to get this story confused to you readers.**

**Okay, so is this story going well so far?**

**Please review and I'll see everyone later!**


	3. Meeting Void

Celebi was multi-tasking as fast as she can since she was moving around a small room that she was in earlier when she went to go find that loud bang. It turns out, that the loud bang was in fact a Weavile and a Dusknoir having a conversation that only lasted for a little bit, since Celebi only arrive. Then all of a sudden a dark mist came out of no where and threw the Weavile over the railing which caused Celebi to rush all the way back to the first floor and check to make sure that the weavile was alright.

Much to her relief he was, but still knocked out from the long fall that he took.

Running as fast as her pink legs could; she bolted into the room and closed the door with one hand while holding some supplies in the other. She turned around and looked at the Weavile that was lying up against the wall.

The Weavile was the same as any other of its species but this one was different. It had three scar marks that went across its face, two scar marks across its chest, its right arm had some steel metal embedded in the fur and on its left paw were some steel claws that were embedded into the skin.

When Celebi first saw this, it nearly gave her a heart attack. Whoever or whatever this Weavile is…was confusing and she a few questions to ask him once he woke up.

She walked up to him, put the supplies down, unwrap some band-aids and put them on the small scratch marks that were bleeding. Then she took a cotton ball, put some chemicals on it and washed up a big scab wound that was ripped off from the chest.

Celebi then heard the Weavile give a grunt from the chemicals being washed on his skin.

"It's alright, this will only sting a little" she told the Weavile calmly so there wouldn't be any pain.

She then put a big band-aid on the chest and tossed aside the cotton ball.

"See, that wasn't so bad wasn't it," getting up from the floor with another cotton ball in her with chemicals in it "now lets take a look at your back side" she walked over to his side and pushed him gently just to see what the damage was on his back.

Until Celebi gasped as she dropped the cotton ball and covered her mouth. She took several steps back as she looked at the Weavile before loosing her footing and falling on her back.

On the Weavile back was a long metal steel tentacle that was attached to his spinal cord and it went all the down before stopping above his three feathery tails. What was even more shocking was that the Weavile had steel platting on the back oh his right heel along with some wires that were in the left leg of his skin.

Celebi clutched her chest from having another heart attack; she scooted back a little as she watch the Weavile start to move and small machine sound was heard as the creature woke up.

Void shook his head as he rubbed it "what happened?' he asked himself that until he remembered.

He was facing Ghost and was grabbed by something from behind before being thrown through the air and crashing into some glass.

"That's what happened but…," he tried to remember what ghost said to him but couldn't since the only thing that came into his mind was "pink fairy…what does he mean by that?" he wondered.

"Um…t-that w-would probably b-be me" a female voice said from behind him.

He turned around and saw Celebi all curled up, hugging her legs as she stared at the floor.

"Who are you" he asked while staring at her in amazement since he has never seen a creature this beautiful before.

"I-I'm…um, uh…C-Celebi" she buried her face into her knees from feeling embarrassed.

Void tilted his head as repeated the name in his head several times _"Celebi…Cel-ebi…Celebi…Ce-elbi…Celebi, nice name she's got" _he smiled to himself.

What was she thinking; why did she even say her name to this complete stranger and now…she was starting to feel all strange just by even thinking about him.

"_Not again…why does also way happen to me whenever I meet somebody new," _she could feel her cheeks get warm _"what's the point…even if I was this person friend for a long time then…!" _she looked up to see Void sitting across from with a concern look on his face.

"Y-yes…I-is there something you need?"

Void tilted his head as if he seemed really concerned for her "are you okay…it seems like something's bugging you" he asked.

She couldn't believe this…no one has ever asked her if she's aright "I'm fine…um," she was trying to think of a way to change the topic "what's your name" she asked him.

"Name's Void," he bowed his head "it's nice to meet you Celebi"

"Void, huh," she thought for a moment before an idea popped in her head "cute name you have" she said as if she was trying to tease him.

"Cute you say," he started grinning at her "well, your name is even more charming"

The pink fairy blushed when she heard him say 'charming'; she never ever had anyone say that to her before but she wasn't done teasing yet "charming, well yours is a nice name"

"Yours is a pretty name"

"So, yours is a handsome name"

"Really, in that case you're really beautiful" Void gave a grin knowing that he won the upper hand because he watch Celebi blush and it looked so cute.

"D-did you just say…t-that I-I'm b-beautiful" she asked while trying to avoid his gaze.

He gave a nod as he reached out and touched her cheek to bring her face to his, so that their eyes can meet.

Celebi just looked into the Weavile ruby eyes as she could almost see her own reflection. She knew that he was flirting with her, but never before in her whole life as somebody ever told her that she was beautiful. She knew she had to ask him on what he was doing here in the library…but she decided to let this moment last just for a few more minute since she's never ever got a chance to stare at someone that was really handsome.

**I'll stop right there for now.**

**What do you think of the story so far readers?**

**Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now**


	4. Legend

Celebi just sighed as she stared into Voids ruby red eyes; they were so handsome and they almost looked like real rubies. She gave a smile and sighed again.

"Do you like my eyes?" Void asked as he gave her a grin.

She nodded her head slowly "yes, I do like them and can I ask you something?"

"Sure" void replied

Celebi breathed in some air and exhaled it out.

"Alright, first off...how do you get locked in this library?"

"Fell asleep while reading a book on this place" he answered her.

"Same thing happened to me…but I just fell asleep in chair without reading a book"

"I see"

"Second thing, before I found you lying on the floor…I kind of heard a loud bang and when I went to go investigated it, I found you talking to someone…who was it?"

Void just stared into her emerald eyes for a second before breaking eye contact as he got up and walked away from her and over to the couch.

"Just to let you know Celebi…that question I can't answer you because it's personal" he sat down on the couch and just stared at the floor.

Celebi tilted her head since now she was concern for this Weavile who had a worried look on his face "how come it's personal?" she asked him as she got up from the floor and walked over to stand by his side.

Void just shook his head as he gave a frustrated sigh "like I said…I'm not going to answer your question" he looked over to her.

She was just curious on why it was all too personal but decided not to push it.

"Okay, last thing…when that person was talking to you, he mention something about an ancient legend about this library?"

Void was silence for a moment before getting up and walking over to a window to look at the full moon. He put his paws on the window and sighs.

"I don't like telling this story…but you probably never heard of it since it involves something that's buried beneath this building"

Celebi walked over to his side "what do you mean?" she was starting to get a little frightened.

He turned to her to see a worried look on her face _"I can tell she's starting to get scared since I haven't even told the legend yet" _he looked at the floor and sighs.

"Look…what I might tell you are really scary and long; but I'll give the quick version," he looked back at the window "a number of decades ago…something took place here, right before this library was built" he started scratching his head thinking he shouldn't continue.

"What took place?"

Weavile sighs again "a hidden cavern was discovered that had old ancient treasure"

"Treasure"

Void nodded his head "yes, but something was guarding the treasure that wouldn't allow anyone to take it from the cavern" he looked very nervous now.

"What wouldn't take the treasure from the cavern?"

Void dropped his head "a…Froslass" he shivered when he said the name.

"A froslass…wait a minute, do you mean those creatures that freeze's things to frozen solid"

Void nodded his head "yes…but this one is different"

Celebi tilted her head "what do you mean?"

"Not even answering that question," he shivered some more "besides this froslass has been seen during the day sometimes in the library…but if somebody got trapped here at night," he turned around to face Celebi "then consider yourself…!" he stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes widen as if he was staring at something.

Celebi tilted her head for a second before turning around to see nothing and turned back to Void "did you see something Void" she asked him.

Void shook his head "No…I-I'm f-fine, my eyes a-are just playing tricks on me" he rubbed his arm as he was now starting to get all frighten from what he saw a second ago.

"You said something about getting trapped here at night before stopping in mid-sentence"

Void looked at her trying to remember what he was going to say next in the sentence but it completely slipped his mind from what he saw "I forgot…anyway staying here is dangerous"

"Why?" 

"Do you want me tell you…it will stick to your mind for a while"

Celebi hesitated for a second before shaking her head no.

"Alright…then I won't say anymore" he looked over his shoulder to see the full moon.

Silence took over for a few seconds before Celebi spoke up "say Void…is there a way out of here" she asked him.

The Weavile turned back and nodded his head as Celebi eyes widen, meaning that she would leave this place and go home to go to bed…but she also wonder what Void would do when they parted ways. She was starting to enjoy his company...maybe she can ask him to come home with her.

Just thinking about it made her smile.

"So where's the exit?"

"It's on the fourth floor and it leads to the roof…because that's the way I came in" he looked away from her _"to make sure no one would find me when I had to go after Ghost…since I gotten some information that he was coming here tonight looking for something" _he then felt his arms get tugged as he looked at Celebi who was dragging him towards the door.

"Come on…lets go, I'm ready to leave this place" she opened the door and turned off the lights as they went out into the dark library.

"_As long as that Froslass doesn't find us…I don't ever want to go through…that again…I barely escaped with my life last time…lets hope I can escape again along with Celebi" _he shivered as he walked by Celebi side in order to keep her safe from the dark.


	5. Staying behind

The library was completely quiet and nothing was moving the darkness, except for Celebi and void walking up some stairs that led to the next floor. They were completely quiet with nothing to say since there was nothing to say to each other.

Void was slowly looking around keeping his guard from anything that would appear out of the darkness, because he was starting to get scared. When he was talking to Celebi earlier, he saw something that made his heart pump and his muscles tighten.

"_I can't believe she was waving at me before disappearing," _he dropped his head _"even if I don't make it out of here, then," _he looked over at Celebi _"at least she can make…while I stay back and buy her some time" _he sighed as he looked straight ahead and kept on walking.

Celebi, on the other hand, was thinking about what she should do once the both of them were out of this dark place. So many different thoughts were going through her head that many of them involved her and Void. She just couldn't stop thinking about him when he called her beautiful. She wondered if he agreed on coming home with her…then; oh she couldn't stop thinking about it. It would be the first time in her life that anybody came over to her place.

"_I wonder if he would…oh, I just have to ask him, the moment we're out of this place" _she hugged herself hoping he would come home with her.

Void was thinking about escaping.

Celebi was thinking about Weavile.

They were both thinking about something, that when they reached the next stairs the both tripped on the first step and landed on there faces. The two shook there heads and looked at each other too see that they were both lying on the stairs. They gave each other a smile before getting back up; in which Void got up first then helping up Celebi.

"You look so beautiful Celebi" he told as he helped her to her feet.

Celebi smiled as she was helped up "thank you Void…that's really kind of you to say that twice to me," she turned around while smiling as she walked up the stairs "I just wished I could repay you somehow" she felt her cheeks get all warm.

He gave a chuckle as he followed her up the stairs "I'm sure you will Celebi," he passed her with a smirk on his face "and I'll look forward…to enjoying it with you" he reached the top steps of the final floor while Celebi stood frozen, hearing what he really said to her.

"_He looks forward to enjoying it with me…does that mean?"_ she looked at one of her hands and kissed it before rubbing it against her cheek.

This causes her to smile as she ran up the stairs to catch up to Void and ask him something once they reached outside. She ran over to Void, 'who was standing near the railing while looking across at the other side of the floor', and quickly stopped at his side.

"Void…what you said about me being really beautiful…t-that was s-so sw-sweet of you to tell me that," she clutches her chest as she smiled with tears coming out of her eyes "and I-if y-you really w-want m-me t-to r-repay…um, right n-now…then I d-don't mind because," she breathed in some air and exhaled out "when you asked me if something was bugging me…there was" she looked down at the ground.

Void didn't reply but he was listening because he was focusing on something that was on the other side of the room.

"W-when you asked me if I was okay…a-after I told you my name…I-I was thinking about you…because you looked so handsome," she scratched her head while blushing "and I was starting to get feelings for you…b-because I-I was wondering if you liked me…not right away, b-but when we would get to k-know e-each other" she took a step closer to him.

"The reason I'm telling you this is that," she looked at the ground "people don't really care what my feelings are to them…because, all they just done is cast me aside and leave me heartbroken or hurt," she looked up at him "I don't have any friends…b-but when I saw you get thrown over the railing earlier and landed in that glass table...I was really worried about you and really concerned for you when you stopped in mid-sentence about that froslass"

She scratched her head as cheeks were getting warmer "and when I saw that look…I can tell you were frightened about something" she looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"You saw that froslass didn't you"

Void turned to look at Celebi "you knew right away…when I stopped in mid-sentences, didn't you?" he asked her.

The pink fairy gave a nod.

"Then you probably already know…who's blocking are exit" he motioned he head to the side.

Celebi looked to see where he was motioning his head and gasp at who see was looking at.

* * *

Across the floor was a froslass leaning against the railing.

The Froslass had a red ribbon around her waist that was tied into a bowtie in the back, Turquoise eyes, arms that went down from her head like any other froslass was, two crystals on the top of her head and the rest of her was the same like any other froslass.

"Well, if isn't my old friend Void…I never thought I would see you again after several years," the female Froslass put her arms on the railing and sighed "do you miss me" she blinked her eyes several times.

Folding his arms, he shook his head as he chuckled "what do you thing; I'm not stupid as you think…you don't want me to leave this library…don't you, Aurora"

The Froslass named Aurora gave a sigh as she nodded her head "that's right, just come over to me and I'll take care of you" she wiggled her finger in the air so that Void would come over to him.

"No thank you…I can take care of myself"

Aurora sighed again "well, since that won't work, I guess I've got no choice but to fight you and take your soul" she gave a smile before disappearing.

Celebi listened to the whole conversation and none of it mentions her. She looked up at Void who turned to look at her.

"Void, who was that"

The Weavile sigh "an old enemy that I knew several years ago…but it's not import, what's really important right now is that you get out of here"

Celebi opened her mouth to say something but Void covered it.

"Listen Celebi," he kneeled down so that they were at the same height "this Froslass is too powerful and its not easy to beat"

The pink fairy tilted her head in confusion "what do you mean?"

"This Froslass will freeze anyone to frozen solid and after that…it takes your soul"

She gasp when she heard "a-are you serious"

Void slowly nodded his head "yes and that's why I need you to get out of here"

"B-but what about you"

"I'll hold her back and buy you some time, since it's the only thing I could do for you"

Celebi couldn't believe what she was hearing; he was planning to sacrifice himself in order for her to escape. This just didn't sound right…they were so close to the exit and now, he was going to fight this Froslass.

"Why can't you just come with me?"

"Because…will both get killed and I don't want that to happen"

"B-but…I-I wanted to spend more time with you," tears were forming into her eyes "you were really nice to me…and now this" she felt all hurt inside; now she would feel all alone again when she left this building.

"Celebi…" he reached out to her but she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me…all I just wanted was to be with you, since you're the only person that has ever been nice to me and even told me that I was beautiful"

"Celebi…I still think you are beautiful and it's not like that I'll never see you again"

"Yes it does"

"Well…I," he tried to think of something to say but couldn't "look, even though it's been a short time…I've really enjoyed our company together and I just wished I could've known you a lot more…maybe, take care of you since you're the most prettiest girl I've ever met," he got up from the floor and turned around to stare at the full moon "maybe, even be something, since you are so cute and lovable" he turned around to face Celebi who had tears coming out of her eyes.

He didn't like seeing her like this and there was only one thing that he could. Void kneeled down again and wrapped both of his arms around Celebi; pulling her into a hug.

The pink fairy felt his arms around her; never before has she ever been hugged by someone that really cared about her and was really nice to her. She sniffed a little before more tears came out of her eyes as she returned the hug. Celebi didn't ever want to let go of him but a cold breeze was trying to do that; she just hugged him tighter as Void stood up.

Suddenly, she felt her hands get let go as Void lifted her into the air and threw her with all his might across the air.

"VOID" she screamed his name as she felt herself hit the floor on the other side of the building.

She quickly got up to see if he was still there and he wasn't. All of a sudden a loud crash was heard that sounded like glass followed by a scream that sounded like Void. She wanted to go help but if she didn't…then that froslass would come after her.

Looking behind her, she saw a door that read emergency exit. Getting up and not looking back, Celebi pushed her hands on the door and ran towards some stair that were straight ahead as they went up to the roof. What Celebi didn't know was that; when she opened the emergency exit door a siren blasted out through the whole building, drawing the attention of a certain someone who heard it while she was fighting with her victim.


	6. Remembering

Running up the stairs was through the darkness was hard on her, since she couldn't see how high it went. She had to hurry if she wanted to get out alive and not let that Froslass find her. Being in this Library for one whole night was enough for her; all she just wanted to do was get out and leave. Even, if it meant being alone.

Coming to a stop, Celebi thought about the time she spent with Void, even if it was for a short time.

He had called her beautiful twice, which she really like since time she had ever her that. When he flirted with her name she was a little embarrassed and when looked directly into his ruby red-eyes; they looked so amazing that she just wanted to pin him to the floor and start caressing his lips.

Celebi has always been alone in her whole life and not one single person has ever cared about her feelings. It was like they didn't even know that she was there. It really hurt her; but when she met Void, she could feel something inside heart telling her that he cared about her and…liked her.

But how was that possible; she thought about it for a moment, until her eyes widen at what he said to her on the stairs when she said to him about repaying him somehow.

"_I'm sure you will, Celebi and I'll look forward…to_ _enjoying it with you"_

She clutched her chest as tears were running down here cheeks, while she was remembering the last things he said to her before being hugged by him and thrown through the air.

"_Even though it's been a short time…I've really enjoyed our company together and I just wished I could've known you a lot more…maybe, take care of you since you're the prettiest girl I've ever met"_

"Void" she whispered his name as she put her back against the wall and remembering the final words he said to her.

"_Maybe, even be something, since you are so cute and lovable"_

"Maybe, even be something, since you are so cute and lovable" she repeated those words to herself as she slowly slid to the floor.

"Be something…what does, no" she put her face into her hands as she started to cry.

It was not possible about what he said to her, but it was actually true since she now understood about being something with Void.

"_He wanted to l…!" _a loud bang startle her out of her thoughts.

She quickly got up and ran up the stairs again as fast as she can until she felt her body push against something that opened. Her eyes widen as she realized that she was outside and on the roof of the building; she quickly looked around to see white stuff on the roof that covered everything.

"Snow" she said to herself as she walked on the roof looking at the white snow that covered it all.

It looked so beautiful that she wished Void was here to see it.

She then noticed a city in the distance "home…I've never seen it look so beautiful in the winter," she sighed to herself as she watched the city bright up the night sky as it snowed all around her "Void," Celebi looked down at the ground "thank you…for saving my life" she felt a tear run down her cheek as she turned away and walked towards a ladder that went all the way to the ground.

But…just as Celebi was a few steps away from freedom; she could her some someone clapping from behind her.

The pink fairy turned around and gasped.

"You"

"Yes, me" a calm male voice said, that Celebi recognized earlier that had that conversation with Void.

* * *

**You readers probably know, who it is. **

**Alright now; is this story doing well for you readers?**

**I'll update later.**


	7. Conversation

Celebi was shock at who she was looking at. The person that she was looking at was a dusknoir that she recognized but didn't know his name. It was the same dusknoir that watched Void get tossed over the edge earlier.

"So, you're that pink fairy who listen to my conversation with Void earlier," Ghost chuckled "I never would've though…that pathetic Weavile risk his life to save yours, he was such a cold one and I'm quite surprised he survived his fall earlier" he said in a calm voice.

"Why did you do that to him?"

"Because…Void is a nuisance and I want him dead…so does everyone else in this city"

"What are you talking about?" Celebi tilted her head in confusion since she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't have to answer you that question…but just to let you know, there are some things that you don't know about him"

"Like what"

"Like, why is there metal embedded in his fur…that's something you can ask him when that Froslass traps you in this library with her and that worthless weavile," Ghost then looked to the side to see a Froslass floating in the air with a Weavile over her shoulder and a book in her hand "I see you got what I needed" he mentioned the book in her hand as it was tossed over to him.

"Yes, I did and I would like to thank you for luring Void here since he's been a nuisance to you for a while," Aurora smirked as she threw Void off her shoulder and watched him hit the ground "I'll make sure to keep him safe here so he doesn't leave me all alone again" she looked at Void who wasn't even moving a muscle.

"Yes, keep him safe…he broke your heart once when he left you here all by yourself since you've been trapped for a long time before even meeting Void"

Aurora nodded her head "yes, but I'll make sure that he keeps me company this time and I hope you keep up to your promise in five years since that book that I gave you is the only way to free me from my curse"

Ghost nodded his head "I'll remember that…when that creature wakes up," he then hovered in the air "well, I must be going since I've got plenty of things to do…it's been a pleasure of doing business with you Aurora," he turned away from her "and make sure that pink fairy doesn't take Void away since she's doing it right now" he mentioned as he looked at Celebi who was dragging Void towards the ladder before floating away towards the city.

As Celebi was dragging Void towards the ladder she got distracted by Ghost floating away before feeling a pair of hands pick her up and toss her across the roof.

Aurora watched the pink fairy hit a brick wall as she smiled to herself _"do you think you can take my Weavile away, little one" _she floated over to Celebi who was getting up and staring at her.

"Why did you do that?" Celebi asked with a hint of frighten in her tone.

"Oh…my apologies, I just did that to make sure you don't take Void away"

"He doesn't deserve to be trapped here for the likes of you"

Aurora noticed that Celebi was trying to act all brave but she could tell that the pink fairy was scared of her…it seemed so cute.

"Sorry, but he deserves it and I'll make sure to keep him safe"

"No, you won't…you're going to keep trapped here forever since you don't even care about him"

"Yes, I do"

"Yeah right…you just plan on taking his soul"

Aurora just sighs as she was getting tired of hearing this young creature's word.

"Alright, that's enough talking…I can tell your going to protect him by fighting me" she gave a smirk to Celebi.

"Y-yes I-I a-am" Celebi stuttered a bit as she threw her fist up while feeling hopeless because she wasn't really good at fighting and she didn't know if she could beat this Froslass since she hasn't battle anyone for awhile, in fact, she couldn't remembered if she even battled anyone at all or if she even knew how to fight. But, she had to try…in order to keep Void safe and make sure that they both left this building together.

Aurora chuckled as she looked at the cute pink fairy _"this is going to be interesting…I haven't fought anyone for a while, lets see what she can do" _she gave herself a grin as she watched the pink fairy charge towards her.

For Aurora, this was going to be an interesting fight.

For Celebi, this was for Voids safety.


	8. Talking during a battle

Celebi was thrown through the air by Aurora before hitting the ground. She quickly got back up and fired a green energy ball at the froslass which was quickly dodged. Then she fired a hyper beam attack from her hands but that was useless because Aurora threw a barrier to protect herself from the attack.

She fell to her knees while panting _"my attacks aren't working…she's too powerful, why can't I get a hit on her" _she thought to herself before feeling something grab her throat and lift her up in the air.

"Not bad…it seems you learn quite a few powerful moves but you're weak against my elements" Aurora said as she was holding Celebi by the throat.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you read your history on what type of elements you are?"

"Not really"

Aurora sighs "then you are quite stupid to even fight some like me," she threw Celebi into a brick wall "your element types are Physic and Grass since that's what your species are"

"They are…I…I didn't know that," Celebi rubbed her head before getting back up and firing another Energy ball attack at Aurora "what about you…what Elements do you have" she asked as she watched Aurora throw up another barrier at her attack.

"Ice and another type that you don't need to know about"

"Why"

"Because…your both of your elements are weak against…let me show you" the froslass grinned as she fired an Ice beam attack from her mouth and watched as it collided into Celebi right arm, attaching it to the wall.

She watched as the pink fairy struggled to get her arm free but that wasn't going to happen as she fired another ice beam at her left arm which got attached to the wall.

"_That was too easy" _she smiled to herself as floated over to Celebi who was struggling to get free.

She put her hand to the pink fairy chin and lifted it for the both of them to make eye contact.

"Why do you want to protect Void?"

Celebi looked away from Aurora "because he doesn't deserve to be trapped with the likes of you" she replied as she looked over at Void who was still not moving an inch. She couldn't tell if Void was dead.

"I'm not going to hurt him; I'll keep him safe until that Dusknoir frees me in the next five years and then, Void and Me will be together forever"

"What if he doesn't like you?"

"Oh, he will…because I'm the only one who understands what he has been going through his whole life"

"What are you talking about?"

Aurora chuckled as he she clutched both of Celebi cheeks "he has certain hatred against people that have betrayed him in the past…some of them are very personal and not only that, he kind of has a few regrets that he has done during his whole life" she gave her a smile.

"What kind of regrets and how do you know about?"

"Why should I tell you and how I know it," she looked at Void who was still not moving before looking at Celebi "I met him several years back while I was still trapped in this library but I didn't tell him that because I wanted to see what would happen if he would still come to see and he did; after some time…the two of us started to become friends and pretty soon we became something"

"Until you betrayed him"

Aurora shook her head "I didn't betray him…he left me one night when we were alone in this library together and I've been waiting for awhile to see when he would come back"

"I'm sure you met that Dusknoir before who probably tricked Void into coming here and you waited until he left so you can surprise him by keeping him trapped here forever"

"Safe you mean not trapped"

"I'm not buying that…you just want to keep him because you don't love him anymore"

Aurora took her hands off of Celebi and floated a step back "that's not true…I do love him"

"Yeah right"

"Why do you care if I love him or not…he's obviously not interested in you?"

"Maybe he his, because he said I was beautiful"

Aurora eyes widen in shock "what did you say?"

"I said, he told me I was beautiful…twice" she smiled at the Froslass who floated another step back.

"He did…he never said that too me"

"Maybe it's because he was cautious around you and you planned to keep him here for no reason"

"Shut up"

Celebi smile grew even wider "and not only that…right before he tossed me across the room, he gave me a hug because I felt your cold breeze go right through since you were trying to break us apart and not only that…!"

"SHUT UP"

Aurora fired several Ice shards at Celebi which collided into her directly but it also broke the ice off her arms too.

Celebi fell to the ground and looked up at Aurora with a grin "is that the best you can do since you never loved him"

"So…I still love him"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do and just to let you know; earlier when you set off the alarms in the library; Void got distracted by them and allowing me to take the air right out of his lung while he helplessly begged for mercy" Aurora smirked at Celebi who was looking Void again.

"So you turn from an innocent person, to a crazy loser who just killed someone all because she was left alone in this building and left heartbroken"

"I'll make you eat those words; when I'm through with you…Void will be mine"

"No, he won't"

"Then lets continue our fight, shall we" she fired an Ice beam attack at Celebi who simply dodged it.

"With pleasure" Celebi replied as she used a Shock Wave electric attack.

* * *

**The real fight begins in the next chapter.**

**Patience reader; I'll have it up as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now.**


	9. Alive

Celebi and Aurora fought with all the strength they had but it wasn't doing any good for Celebi since the elements she had were no good against Aurora. She did manage to get a few good hits on the Frolass but it just wasn't enough.

The pink fairy was clutching here arm as she had her back against the wall while she was breathing air into her lungs. She then moved out of the way as a dark ball of energy passed by her as it collides into the wall.

"_I can't keep this up" _she hit the ground as several ice shards missed.

She got to her feet but was then hit by something as it send her across the roof into several pipes.

She screamed in pain as she clutched her head that hit the metal pipe.

Celebi rubbed her head with her hands as she got hit by another dark energy ball and another followed by another one; they just kept coming from Aurora as she no intended to stop until the pink fairy was dead.

"_Don't worry little one…soon, it will all be over and then Void,"_ Aurora turned to look at Void who was still not moving an inch _"we can be together, forever…I love you, Void" _she then turned back to Celebi who was trying to get up but Aurora wasn't going to let her to.

"_Game over, little fairy" _she fired an ice beam attack which made direct contact as the pink fairy started screaming really loudly.

Celebi couldn't feel her body moved as she was starting to become frozen solid.

"_I can't...take it anymore," _she looked over at Void who was still not moving; tears started running down her cheeks _"Void…I'm sorry…I couldn't…save you"_ she felt her head starting to get cold as she saw both of her arms become frozen.

There was no point in getting out of this situation since she was so tired from all the attacks she took along with using all of her energy, she just couldn't beat Aurora. It was impossible; all she just wanted to do was too save Void from this froslass, get away from this library and maybe, bring him home with her if had nowhere else to go because…he was the very first person that was ever nice to him and she was really looking forward to repaying him somehow because he said to her that he looks forward to enjoying it with her.

She really like him; it has only been a short night…but it felt like forever; being locked up in the library, saving Void and healing him when got tossed over the edge before hitting a glass table, teasing each other name when he flirted with her before being called beautiful, staring into his ruby red eye and walking up the stairs with him towards the exit.

Void was a special to her because he was nice and caring friend because he did something to her before she was thrown across the library inside…he hugged her. She never had that in her whole life…being hugged by someone who comfort her. She cares about him a lot and she…loves him with all her life. The only was missing was feeling his lips against hers and the warmth of each other body.

But…that wasn't going too happened because she couldn't beat this Froslass.

She looked at him one last before accepting her fate…until she saw his right arm twitch followed by his paw grabbing the snow and hearing him coughing.

She couldn't believe it.

"_He's alive"_

_

* * *

_

Voids eyes flutter opened as he was hacking and coughing at the same time.

"_Aurora still has the strength in her to knock me unconscious by grabbing my throat…I just hope Celebi got out save"_

"VOID"

He recognized the screaming voice that shouted his name.

"Celebi"

He quickly looked at his surroundings, noticing that he was outside before getting up and was shocked to see Celebi attached to the ground with her body frozen except her head. Plus, he saw Aurora turned around and face him with a grin.

"So, you woke up much sooner than I thought"

"You got that right Aurora, now why don't you let Celebi go so that the two of us can leave you alone"

"Why should I?"

"Because," he glanced over at Celebi who was giving him a worried look "I care about her and," he gave Aurora an evil grin as showed a couple of his sharp teeth "love her" he saw the froslass eyes widen in shock.

"W-what…I-I th-thought you l-love me"

Void shakes his head as he was grinning "I'll never love you…never again; you nearly tricked me last time when you tried to trapped me here by being all innocent, saying that you never knew your parents and that no one cared about you"

"But…I love you" she gave him an innocent look.

He wasn't going to take her innocent looks anymore because, the only person he loved…was Celebi and he was going to make sure that she made it out of here alive with him, because when he met her tonight, he felt something inside of him that he hasn't felt before.

"_Its love…not lust; love; I love Celebi with all my heart…Aurora got my lust going several years ago before I knew what I got myself into, good thing I made it out when I did;, Aurora is too dangerous to be around…she has to be terminated…PERMANENTLY"_

He snapped his fingers and formed an X-shaped across his chest with his arms as two dark glowing energy disks immediately flew out of his paws, like they just peered out of nowhere. The two disks flew towards Aurora as she dodges one of them but gets slices by one of them across the right eye.

"My eye…Damn you Void, that's it, I'm done being nice to you…I'm going to kill you and that pink fairy"

"You're the one who's getting killed…and I'll make sure I have your blood…ON MY DAMN CLAWS"

"Then let's do this"

"As you wish and when I'm done with you…I'm going to protect Celebi with my life because I love her very much with all my heart and I'll make sure that I care about her feelings and that I don't cast her away…EVER"

Void and Aurora charged at each other with all the strength that they had.

Aurora was going to kill Void.

Void was going to kill Aurora and love Celebi because he loved her very much.

* * *

**Please review, because I want to know how this story is going so far.**

**Bye for now.**


	10. Freedom

Celebi watched as Void fought Aurora with all his strength and Speed. The two of them were fighting so fast that it was making her dizzy. She hoped Void could win and leave this library with him because she had heard everything he said to the Froslass.

"_He loves me…he really does"_

She was so happy that for the first time in her whole life, that someone actually cared for her. Celebi has always been cast aside before and no one ever cared about her very own feelings; but Void does because he had said out loud for her to hear him. He was the very first person that loved her and respected her own feeling. She is really glad that she met him tonight and if she wanted to be with him, void had to defeat that Froslass if she wanted to spend time with him because that was the only obstacle left from freedom.

"_Come on Void…I know you can do it…I love you"_

_

* * *

_

Void jumped out of the way as Aurora fired a beam of ice from her hands. He responded by tossing a couple darker energy disks at her followed by a dark ball of energy.

The froslass dodged the two disks by was hit by the dark energy ball. She was knocked back a few feet but responded back with a beam of energy from her mouth and beam of ice from her hands. Both attacks were useless since Void was protecting himself with a snow wall that was from the snow on the roof.

"Never thought someone ugly as you was this weak Aurora" Void smirked as the snow wall went down.

"So, I thought you were the cold one, but then again, never thought you were the soft type for some fairy that you really care about" Aurora fired an ice beam at him that was easily dodged.

"Hey, I love Celebi a lot…she's more beautiful than you because you're really ugly"

"You're the ugly one because of that mechanical tentacle that's attach to your spinal cord"

Void just rolled his eyes as fired a dark energy that was dodged "if you think insulting me will let you win, it won't work Aurora," he jumped out of the way since several shards of ice were thrown at him "you can't beat me either, I know all of your attacks since last time we battle during my escape" he threw a shadow ball at her with she dodged.

"Oh really," she started to chuckled at him "if you think you know about my attacks; then I know about your past"

Void tilted his head a little "what are you saying"

"Oh nothing," Aurora pretends to shrug her shoulders since she had something to say to Void "it's just that," she glanced over her shoulder to look at Celebi who was looking at her "how will your little friend understand on what you really did in your past" she looked back at Void with a grin.

"Hey, my past is too personal for her to know" Void clenched his fist for some reason because he was starting to get a little nervous if Celebi ever heard on what he use to do in his past, but there was no way she could, unless…!

"_Oh no"_

His eyes widen as he remembered something that shouldn't never been told.

"I see your starting to remember something that you told me several years when we first met"

Aurora grin got even wider as she turned around to face Celebi.

Celebi watched as the froslass turned around to her.

"What are you doing too Void" she asked her.

Aurora shook her head "nothing sweetie, I just want to tell you, that several years ago, I met Void in this library and we use to get along with each other, plus, there are some things you should know about him"

"Quite the sweet talk you ugly beast and leave Void alone, if he says his past is way too personal then I don't want to hear you say it" Celebi sounded serious now because Void was nearby.

"But it's about that Dusknoir"

"Dusknoir, wait, are you talking about the one that was here earlier"

Aurora nodded her head "yes, young one…that Dusknoir is named Ghost, he's an interesting one because Void use togyahhh" all of a sudden, while Aurora was distracted by talking to Celebi, Void snuck behind her and drove his sharp claws into the back of her chest and it pierced through her, coming out the other end since the claw were glowing a dark violet color with some blood on them.

Aurora and Celebi eyes widen as they looked at the claws.

The froslass gave a smirk "do you really think you've beaten me Void…I can never be beaten and you can never escape your past…Ghost told me this, what you use to do in the past" her voice was starting to get fainted from the sharp claws in her, but she didn't care.

"I don't care about that right now…alright," he growled at her since he was really upset right now for some reason "you hurt Celebi, froze her to the ground, tried to take me back and not only that...you almost tried to keep her away from me…I love Celebi and I will never abandon her…ever" a shadow ball formed in his free hand.

"You think she'll ever…love you Void…don't even count…on it…and not only that…Ghost has a book I gave him that will release…a creature that can…never…be…st…op…y…ou…be…lone…forever…without…C...bi" her eyes closed because she didn't have enough energy to speak. Void rip his claw out of her, pushed her towards a glass window and watched as she fell to the bottom of the library before dropping the shadow ball into the building.

He turned around as a loud explosion was heard from inside and smoke was rising to the top.

"_Your finished Aurora…for now, but at least I don't have to come here anymore and face you" _he walked away from the smoke and towards the ladder.

* * *

Celebi heard the explosion and saw the smoke rising while feeling her entire body become unfrozen. She moved her legs and arms before getting up in time to see Void jump off the building.

"Void" she quickly rushed over to where he jumped off and looked down to see him in the snow looking up at her with a grin.

"Well, aren't you going to come down or do I have to catch you"

Celebi just looked at him with a grin before jumping off the building, falling through the air and being caught into Voids arms. The two of them looked directly into each others eyes as Celebi was being carried bridal style into the parking lot by void.

"Void…what was that froslass talking abou-!" she was shushed by him quietly.

"You don't have to be worried about it right now…just be glad were out of that place for good"

Celebi nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him "thank you…for getting me out of there Void" she rubbed her cheek against his.

"You're welcome Celebi" he replied as he gave her a kiss the cheek before grinning.

Celebi blushed wildly as she felt his lips press against her cheek making her just wanting to kiss him in the parking lot but she had to control herself from doing it right now; because now, she had to ask Void if he had anywhere to live; if he didn't, then maybe, they can have some alone time together.

The thought of that just made her so excited.

* * *

**Alright, is this story going good so far?**

**Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now**


	11. Asking

The snow on the ground was amazing within a park that was in city. It covered the tree branches that had no leaves on them; the grass was covered in the snow that was like a white blanket and Void was walking along the sidewalk while carrying Celebi who was enjoying looking at the snow that was on the ground.

Celebi was really glad to finally be out of that library; although she was just stuck there for half of the night; to her it seemed like an eternity. She should've never fallen asleep in that chair but if she didn't then she would've never met Void and probably not be able too rescue him. Guess she was just lucky too come across him when she heard that loud sounds that were made by him and that Dusknoir.

"_And not only that, he confessed his feelings about me and wants too take care of me…this has got to be the greatest night of my entire life"_ she wrapped her arms around Void neck while wanting to feel her lips pressed against his and have him pinned to the ground while feeling his skin against hers.

The Weavile smiled as he felt Celebi arms hanging around his neck "Celebi, you okay" he asked as they stared at each other.

"Of course I am…I'm just happy, that were finally out of that library"

"Me too, had I not met you…I probably would've been stuck there with that Froslass, forever"

"About that froslass…how do you know her?"

"She tricked me several years ago by 'pretending' that she never knew her parents and no one cared about her; by the time she told me that she wanted me to stay with her forever in that library…something in the back of my mind was telling me that I should get out of there right away; I had to fight my way through to get out"

"That must've took a long time"

"Not exactly, I threw her over the edge when I reached the top floor and didn't even look back to see what happened to her"

"I see"

"Yes"

Void suddenly stopped walking and just stared at Celebi while she stared at him.

"Void, there's something I want to say to you?"

"I'm listening"

She broke eye contact and looked down at the snow "that froslass said there are some things I don't know about you," she looked back up at him with a smile "but, if it's too personal for you to tell me then you don't have to tell me about it; but if you want to, then I can wait until you're ready to tell me"

"Really"

She nodded her head.

"Interesting, I'll think about it"

"Okay, now, one more thing"

"Yes"

"Do you have anywhere to stay for the night" Celebi asked as Void managed to catch her blushing.

"Not really, are you asking me to sleep with you tonight" he gave a little grin as he saw Celebi face get even redder.

"What…n-no…I-I…w-was…I do have…an e-extra guestroom," she looked away from him completely embarrassed from even hearing him ask her that; but she didn't mind allowing him to sleep with her "I-I…d-do you really…w-want to s-sleep with m-me" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe later"

"Oh," Celebi looked back Void "s-so y-you're j-just j-joking about w-wanting to s-sleep with me r-right n-now"

"Not right away…but if you really want me too"

"I-I d-don't m-mind and I still l-look f-forward to r-repaying y-you" Celebi face got even more red from even replying to his answer; she just couldn't wait to repay him and when she did; she hope Void would like it.

"Well, aren't you going to show me to your place?" he asked as Celebi got out of his arms.

"Y-yes, f-follow me" she started leading the way with Void right next to her.

She was so happy now that Void was going to stay with her tonight; but she also hopes that he would stay with her a lot longer and maybe,…even live with her.

* * *

**Chapter done**

**Please review and is this story going well so far.**

**Bye for now**


	12. Guestroom

Celebi was walking down a hallway while staring at the red carpet she was walking on; right behind her was Void who was looking at the green painted with walls with leaf shape designs on them. She was so happy that he was going to stay with her tonight, but also felt a little embarrassed, because, he was the very first guest she has ever had before.

The two of them came to the end of the hallway as Celebi opened the door, while feeling her face get all warm. Once Void and her step inside and closed the door; they will be all alone with no one else around to bug them.

She glanced over her shoulder to see the Weavile looking out the window while his arms were folding.

He looked so handsome and mysterious with the scars that he had along with the metal embedded within his fur, the steel claws embedded within the skin made him look nice, the long metal steel tentacle attached to his spinal cord, the steel plating on the back of his right heel and the wires that were in the left leg of his skin made him look like a mysterious person that needed to be pin to the ground.

Celebi just hoped that Void and herself can feel each other bodies! She quickly shook her head, not wanting to get ahead of herself, because, she still remembers that Void was looking forward to her to repay him when he told her that she was beautiful.

"_He's such a sweet and loving creature" _she then notices him looking at her with a smile.

"Celebi, I see that you are staring at me for some reason" he walked over to her as Celebi started backing up a little into her apartment room.

"I-I'm s-sorry" she stopped backing up and looked down at the carpeting which was pink before hearing the door close shut by Void.

"It's alright…but stare at me to long and I might have too pick you up to tickle you" he grinned a little as he took a step closer to Celebi who blushing madly.

"_T-tickle m-me…is h-he s-serious or just making fun of me"_ she can feel her face getting even warmer by the minute.

They just stared at each other in the darkness wondering what the other was thinking about until the pink fairy spoke up.

"Um, Void"

"Yes"

"Let me show you the guest room" she waved her hand for him to follow her; it wasn't that far, just around the corner. She flipped a light switch as Void shielded his eyes from the brightness that came on.

He kept his arm up from the brightness until his eyes adjusted to the surrounds but was able to see what the room looked like.

The room wasn't really big nor was it really small, but somewhere in the between. The entire room had sky blue carpeting with white walls; there was a bed with a black leathery blanket on along with a couple big black pillows and surprisingly, a pink one with a heart shape design on it. There were some other things in the room, but that didn't catch his attention. What caught his attention was that a wall in the room went around a corner within the bedroom.

Celebi watched him walked over to it before looking at a clock that was on the wall _"1:30am…wow, I've been gone since morning"_ she knew it was late but, there was something she wanted to show Void before heading off to bed.

"Hey Void, take your time looking around…there's something I need to get"

Void turned to her and folded his arms "what is it?" he saw her give off a smile as she backed into the dark hallway before opening a door.

"You'll just have to be patient, until I'm ready" she gave him a wink before walking into another room and closing the door.

Void stood there for a moment before flipping on a light switch that was next to him, which turned on another light. He walked over to the other light switch that Celebi turned on earlier and flipped it off before walking back to the lighted area.

He looked at the area which was really small, walls on both sides with nothing on them; a sink at the end but nothing was on it except some soap and a closet door that was open that had boxes inside.

"_Not bad, Celebi has a nice guestroom; I wonder what it looks like!" _he then heard a door open and saw Celebi come out as she leaned against the doorway.

"Hello Void," she smiled as she walked into the guestroom and watch Void back up a bit until his back touched the wall "well, how do I look?" she asked as she spin around, showing off Void from what she was wearing.

He was completely astonished at what she now looked like "C-Celebi, I-I d-didn't k-know…y-you look" he just couldn't finished his sentence because Celebi looked even more amazing now.

How she looked more amazing…well, it's just simple. The pink fairy had a silk dark pink leathery pants on along with a pink leathery button up shirt, of course, a couple buttons weren't button up for some reason.

"Celebi...I didn't know you wore clothes?"

Celebi just giggled "relax Void, these are the only ones I wear when I go to bed, but most of the time I barely wear these…during the day, it's just myself or if I'm wearing a sweater"

"Uh yeah…s-so why are you wearing them"

"Well," the pink fairy walked over to the light switch and turned it off before walking over to void "I just wanted you to see how beautiful I looked wearing them" she said as she looked up at him.

"Celebi, you'll always look beautiful to me…no matter if you're wearing something or not"

"Thank you Void…well, I got to get some sleep now…sweet dreams Void" she turned around and was about to take a step but Void grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"Don't I get a good-night hug?" he asked her.

"Do you want one?"

He nodded his head as he picked her up and hugged her as Celebi wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the hug. Void could feel the soft silky leather clothes that Celebi was wearing against his fur; they felt so warm and soft.

They stayed hugging each other for about a minute until Celebi let go and was put back down onto the floor.

"Good-night Celebi"

"Night Void and don't worry…I only wear this when I go to bed; I'll be myself tomorrow"

"Good…you're prettier without them on," he scratched the back of his neck "do other pokemon wear clothes?" he asked as Celebi shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…but I've seen a few that live in this city wear some during the day while others don't"

"Okay, well, good-night Celebi"

"Night Void" she smiled as she walked back into the hallway and into the other room before closing the door.

The Weavile walked over to the bed and got under the covers. He then looked up at the Ceiling while thinking about what he just talked about with Celebi _"pokemon wearing clothing…now, that's strange, at least Celebi won't be wearing any during the day tomorrow…she's way more beautiful because her nice pink body," _he quickly shook his head, not wanting to think on how she look _"can't get ahead of myself…also, I'm still looking forward to her repaying me" _he grinned as sleep took over.

In a few seconds, he drifted off to sleep while dreaming about Celebi.

* * *

**Is this chapter okay**

**Anyway, Celebi only wears clothes during the night when she goes to bed. I put that to make her look a little prettier whenever she goes to bed.**

**Also, thanks for the reviews, they're coming along well. **

**So, please review some more and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now**


	13. Love replaces sadness within the Heart

The guestroom was dark since it was still nighttime and the clock that was next to the bed that Void was sleeping read 3:35am which means Void has only been asleep for two hours and five minutes. He was in a deep sleep, dreaming about Celebi because he loved her very much…just in one night he shouted out his feelings for her back at the library while battling Aurora. He's never felt the feeling of love before…back then he was just cold-hearted, serious and violent…being all alone while not even caring about no one else.

But, back in his past…he did have a few regrets that he's ever done...but that was all in the past, whatever he'll be doing now with his life will be with Celebi…because, the moment he laid eyes on the pink fairy she looked so sweet, cute and very innocent, which spark something deep within him…at least he kept it hidden from her for the rest of the night.

What spark within wasn't just love…but also happiness. He's never felt happy in a long time, ever since his childhood…back then, when he was a sneasel, he was all friendly and happy…but something caused him to grow cold and serious to everyone, it also caused him to cut all ties from anyone he ever knew in past, forcing himself to become a lone wolf.

He has always been alone which made him feel insecure and lonely…he really missed Celebi right now…he need her.

He cried in his sleep, wishing Celebi would get into bed he was sleeping in and hug him while telling him everything was alright. Of course his ears heard a door open which means Celebi probably heard him crying and wants to see if he was okay.

He didn't mind being checked on…he just wanted Celebi there next to him.

* * *

Celebi was sitting on the bed next to Void shaking his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up because he was crying which worried her. Earlier, she was sleeping peacefully until she heard Void crying which woke her up. She quickly got of her bed and rushed to the guestroom that Void was sleeping in.

"Void, wake up," she shook his shoulders for a few moments until she heard a sniff "void…are you okay?" she didn't want him to be sad.

The weavile lifted his head from the black pillow to look directly at Celebi who had a sad look on her face. She looked so beautiful in the dark along with the night clothes she was wearing.

"I'm okay Celebi," he got up while wiping the tears away from his eyes but more just kept coming "I-I…just had…a…a…bad dream" he didn't like exposing his emotions to her but he had too because the moment he fell asleep…he was dreaming about Celebi, but the dream was a replace of visions of his brutal past. It was nightmare to him…that he had to dream about his old memories.

"Void…are you sure…y-your s-still c-crying" she wiped some of his tears away but they still kept going.

"I'm...I'm…I'm…f-fine" he couldn't keep the sadness bottle up for so long.

Celebi could that he was about to burst into tears…so she fully got on the bed and put her arms around him while petting his back, just in time for him to burst into tears as he buried his face onto her shoulder while returning the hug.

"There, There Void…let it all out, everything's going to be alright" she tried her best to calm because she didn't want him to be all sad.

Void heard this and hugged her much tighter as he got onto his knees. Celebi felt this as she was also on her knees as well.

They stayed like for a few minutes…hugging each other, not wanting to let go because they cared and loved each other.

"Celebi"

"Yes Void"

"There's something I want to tell you…about my past"

Celebi detected a hint of hesitation in his voice along with fear "what's it that you want to tell me" she didn't let go of him because she loved him and if his past involved something bad…she wouldn't let go of him and tell him to get out; she would never do that to him…he cared about her feelings and also, wanted to protect her.

"Do you remember seeing a Dusknoir back at that library before you found me?"

"Yes, I believe his name was Ghost" she replied while remembering what that froslass said.

"Ghost…that Dusknoir…I…I use to work for him"

Silence then took over as Celebi eyes widen but she wasn't going to let go _"he use to work for that Dusknoir…that tried to kill him by luring him to the library" _she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Celebi."

Celebi was willing to listen to why Void use to work for Ghost "what work did you do for him?" she cautiously asked.

"Assassinations to other pokemon that were loyal to him but had small doubts about what he did or I took out high priority targets that were a danger to him"

She couldn't believe this; Void use to kill people "what else did you for him" she asked.

"Sabotage on his rivals that were in the business industry, exposing what they did for a living along with the corruption that they did…some of them were international corporations; right after those secrets were out…those corporations were force to shut down"

"Is that a good thing?"

Void nodded his head as he let go of Celebi to look directly into her eyes "yes, I did that so no corruption would ever take place in life"

Celebi was starting to get interested now about Voids past "anything else" she scooted a little closer to him while her arms were still around Void.

The weavile nodded his head "yes there is…I did help the law enforcement a few times that were allies to Ghost…I gave them a lot of information on criminal syndicates that were a threat to the pokemon species while also exposing the law enforcement corruption" he wiped some his tears away.

"Was all this in a different country?"

Void nodded his head "yes, it was and I was very loyal to Ghost back then…until about ten years" he sighs as he remembers everything in his mind.

"What happened ten years ago?"

Celebi was really curious on happen in Voids pass.

"I was on an assassination mission…to take out one of Ghost trusted allies"

"What was the specie?"

"Too personal, because I don't relive the moment that went on…anyway, I found out where my target live, while I was on my way there during the day to terminate this target…I saw that my target had a family…I was never told that…my target also had a nice mate and several younglings playing in the front yard"

"What did you do?"

"I was totally shocked…my target was wrestling with them, having a good time…I've never seen that…brothers and sisters wrestling with there father," he could feel his eyes getting all watery again "and what I did was simple…I let my target live because he had a nice family"

"Was that the first time…you let someone live?"

Void nodded "yes, because, when I saw those younglings with there father I knew that they cared and trusted each other…despite what I had to go with my own parents" he closed his eyes and shook his.

"What about your parents?"

"It's way to personal for you to even know"

"Why?"

"Because…I don't want to tell anyone about it"

Celebi really wanted to know about Voids parents, but if he didn't want to talk about it then she wouldn't push it.

Void didn't say anything else as he looked down at the blankets _"I've been so lonely with no one to love but Celebi…I…I really love her with all my heart" _he opened his eyes to look at her.

Celebi took in everything about Void working for Ghost _"he must've done something to finally quit working for that Dusknoir…I should probably ask him, but I can wait awhile" _she just stared at him, just looking at his ruby eyes made her heart pound against her chest.

"Celebi"

"Yes void" she tilted her head a little.

"I've been alone for a long time and I've never had the chance to experience love"

Celebi eyes widen "you've never experience it before"

"I've heard about it…but never experience it because I've always been a lone wolf…never had the chance to have anybody to care about me," he looked down at the blanket "being cold to others in my past…not wanting to know anyone," he then look back up at her as tears ran down his face again "no one cares about me" he looked back at the blanket again.

Celebi looked at him with a worried look as she listen to him talk.

"After I let my target live…Ghost somehow found out about it and sent some of his assassins to track me down but I was already in a different country…I've been hiding in different places around the globe…just trying to avoid him…whenever he was by himself in the same countries that I was in…I…I would take a chance to kill him…because he did something to me during one of my assassination missions"

"What did he do to you?"

"I…don't…want to…talk about it"

Celebi understands that void didn't want too talk about it…but she suggests it has something to do about the metal imbedded into his skin along with that metallic spinal cord.

"I've lonely for a long time too"

Void nodded his head "yes, you told me no cares about your feelings…but I do," he turned to her "and I want to express those feeling to you if your willing to express your feelings to me"

Celebi knew that Void was ready to get repay "I will…I love you void, you're the first pokemon that respects my feelings," she scooted closer to him until there was no space left "and since we've both been lonely in our lives…I…I think we understand each other, even if I don't know much about your past…but whenever your ready…just ask and I'll listen" she gave a smile as she put one of her hands too his cheek.

"Thank you Celebi…I'll let you know when I'm ready"

They both looked at the clock to see that it was 4am before looking back at each other.

"Void, we still have a lot of time in ours lives to know each other…but, how about we spend the rest of the night in bed together"

"Sure thing, my most beautiful pink fairy"

Celebi blushed as she watch void wrapped his arms around her waist and fall down on the bed with her on top of him. In a few seconds, the two of them were rolling around while staring at each other. They both rolled around as Void still held Celebi in his arms.

The pink fairy then wrapped one of her arms around his back and the other around the back of his neck, while feeling the cold metal spinal cord against her shirt sleeves. Until she finally squeak when they rolled off the bed with Void on the floor and Celebi on top of him.

She let go of him and sat up while looking at him with a smile as Void sat up too with a smile while his arms were still wrapped around Celebi waist. They leaned there faces closer, closed their eyes and finally, connected there lips.

The two pokemon were enjoying each other comfort by kissing each other. Celebi was surprise to finally get her first kiss in her entire life; she really loved Void so much that she didn't want to stop. The kiss became more passionate for them as they held onto each other tighter. Void put his paw onto Celebi back and deepens the kiss for her.

He really liked this and didn't stop since they both understood each other feelings. Void massages her back while still holding onto the kiss.

Celebi felt the weavile paws moving around her back and she enjoyed; being all alone with Void in her apartment made her so happy that she never wanted to stop kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his back while wrapping her legs around his waist before deepening the kiss even more, she sighs as she leans back while Void leans forward and Celebi was now on the floor with Void on top of her.

They wouldn't disconnect there lips because they never wanted to stop. The two of them needed each other as close as possible but they also needed some oxygen.

They disconnected there lips as looked at each other while breathing in some air until then reconnected there lips to continue their love.

Void took his paws off of Celebi back and put them on her chest. Celebi squeak as she felt Void paws move down from her chest to her waist. They never did disconnect there lips but they both wanted to feel each other bodies against each other. Celebi move her hands from voids back to his wrists, taking them both into her hands and moving those paws back to her chest.

Void could feel this while his lips were still connect with her since he understood what Celebi needed help and he helped her with it.

In a few moments, both pokemon were feeling each others skin with the love they made and they allowed themselves to be lost into the night while not moving from that very spot.

They took a second to disconnect there lips and look at each other.

Weavile and Celebi could feel other skin, while thinking what kind of position they were in right now…but they didn't care what they were in. They loved each other to no end and the bond they shared made them be together.

They reconnected their lips and continued the love they made together, for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I made a mistake...story isn't done yet, okay.**

**The ending is almost there, just a few more chapters to go.**

**Okay, so please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	14. Waking up late in the day

The guestroom was a little bright instead of it being dark; which means, it was either morning or getting close to nighttime. Void slowly opened his eyes to see that the room he was in was bright a little, from the window that was above him.

"_Morning already," _he looked over to his side, to see that Celebi wasn't next him on the floor _"she must've already gotten up before me," _he shook his head while grinning _"Celebi, she's such a sweet creature…and what we did together last night…was awesome...helping her with those clothes…feeling her pink body…with…mine," _he found himself blushing at the moment _"simply…amazing" _he got up from the floor and stretch his arms before looking at the clock in surprise.

It turns out it wasn't morning after all…it was actually the evening, since the clock read 6:25pm.

"_I've been sleeping the entire day, just great, well, now that I'm up…I better go see what Celebi is doing while looking at the rest of her apartment" _he shook his head in disbelief; sleeping the entire day and Celebi didn't wake him.

As he walked out of the room; his ears caught something that sounded like running water coming from a shower. He looks over to his left, to see a white closed door with a red heart on it. He could see some light on the floor along with some steam coming out from beneath which means, Celebi was in their by herself.

"_Guess she's getting cleaned up"_ Void smirk as he walked passed the door that had the heart shape.

He then walked into a living room that had interesting furniture, because, all the furniture was pink along with the carpet that he was walking on. Two recliners, two couches, a small table in front of the couches that was also pink, a big table that was over to his left along with two chairs; a pink one and a black one. Void assumed that the black chair was for him and that pink one was for Celebi.

It made a good match for the two of them.

He then noticed a huge fifty-four inch, flat screen HDTV, on the wall. At least that was dark and not pink.

There were several blankets on the couch, which were red, pink, black, blue and green.

He nodded his head before walking into a kitchen which had white walls and blue cabinets; at least they weren't pink, he'll need to ask Celebi, on why, some stuff are pink in her apartment.

The kitchen was the same with all the appliances and some other stuff that Void didn't recognized but that didn't bug him. He walked back out to the living room and over to the large pink couch to sit on. He found the TV remote, turned it on to see what was on and waited for Celebi to get done with, whatever, she was doing; so that, the two of them, could spend some time together before it was time to go back to bed…again. Maybe, he can ask Celebi to sleep with him again, since last night was really amazing, for the both of them.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Somewhere else in the city

"Sir, I've got some bad news and you won't like it"

"What is it?"

"It's about last night"

"Yes, what about last night"

"It seems Void escape from the library last night along with that pink fairy"

"I kind of figured that would happen"

"What do you mean by that Ghost?"

In a large dark room, that kind of looks likes a place for two floors but it wasn't; there was huge space with two large windows, several bookcases on both sides of the room, dark violet flames on torches, violet flames on a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, red carpet on the floor across the entire room, a huge painting on the wall that had a Dusknoir on it, a marble wooden desk that Ghost was sitting with papers on it and a dark mist floating in mid-air across from Ghost.

"I had a feeling that Void would make it out alive…along with that pink fairy…but it doesn't matter, how's the deciphering going on that book I got from the library"

"We've decrypted only about a quarter of it…and it turns out, that the 'Creature' that's suppose to awake in five years…becomes loyal to the one, that's been lonely for a long time"

"Are you talking about…the feeling of loneliness?"

"Precisely" the dark mist replied

"Interesting, anything else"

"That's all we know…so far"

"Alright, keep me updated"

"Yes sir, and what about freeing Aurora from her curse…she might become of some value to us"

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves" Ghost calmly replied, as he leaned back in the chair, that he was in.

"Sorry, sir"

"How goes our other operations?"

"They're proceeding as planned"

"What about finding that…creature…that contacted us a few weeks ago about having…lots of information in the world on his own laptop"

"We've located him several days in a different country and he has agreed to join our cause"

Ghost turned his chair around and looked at a fire place that was behind him "excellent" if ghost had a mouth, he would be smirking.

"One more thing ghost"

"Yes

"What should we do...about finding Void?"

"Leave him...I don't want to do anything that involves him threatening our plans"

"What about the pink pixie pokemon fairy?"

"She should be left alone too...if she was ever hurt by us or we kidnapped her, then Void would surely come find her...because, I think he cares about her...anyway, I want you to make sure that Void doesn't know anything about our plans"

"Yes sir"

"Anything else to report?"

"No sir"

"Then go...I must think on our next step"

The dark mist gave a bow and sunk down into the floor, leaving Ghost all alone in his office.

_"You're becoming quite an annoyance Void...after betraying me ten years ago, I will make sure you endure more pain in your life...even if I have too draw out_ _the darkness from within your heart"_

Ghost turn his chair around to look at the fireplace.

_"I must find someway to draw out Voids dark powers...if I remember correctly...betrayal, loneliness and depression...if Void is with that pink fairy, then...I think, I might have an idea, to get him too draw out his hidden emotions when feeling depress or betrayed"_

He went into deep thought to come up with something...even if it took a while to get it ready.

* * *

**Another chapter done**

**Next chapter will be a good one, alright, so you have to wait and found out. It might involve Celebi and Void having some more alone time together.**

**Anyway, is this story coming along good?**

**Almost there, so please review, pretty please **

**Bye for now**


	15. Love in the Kitchen

Void was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking up at the ceiling. The TV was off because, there was nothing good on and it was completely quiet. He couldn't hear the water running which means Celebi was done with whatever she was doing and he hoped that she would come out here to surprise him.

"_I wonder what she's up too right now" _

He heard a door open and some feet sliding on the carpet floor until he heard Celebi say something to herself.

"_He must be up already…I wonder what he'll think of me, when he sees me like this"_

Void just smile as he rolled his eye "Of course I'm up…why don't you come out here for a minute" he called out as he heard some feet sliding on the floor and saw Celebi leaning against the wall while trying to look beautiful for him.

"Well, well, if isn't my beautiful fairy" Void answer as he caught Celebi blushing.

She always likes to hear him call her beautiful; it makes her feel really happy inside.

"Well, do I look even beautiful while wearing these robes" she mention to what she was wearing as she spin around three times trying to impress Void.

The weavile got a good look at her, as she was wearing a pink robe that had hearts on it. It fit her just right, plus, it went all the way to her knees which was fine by him because she would always look beautiful, no matter what she wore or not.

"You sure do Celebi" he got up from the couch and walked over to her.

He got on his knees and took her hands into his paws.

"Thank you Void, that's really kind of you to say that to me" Celebi replied.

They leaned their faces closer, closed their eyes and passionately kissed each other.

Celebi love Void with all her heart and she was really happy too have met him last night.

They kissed for about a minute before parting away to breath some oxygen into their lungs.

Celebi looked away from his gaze to think of something to say or else, she would probably be kissing Void again.

"I got some food in the fridge if you're hungry?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't give her another kiss for awhile because she was really hungry right now.

"Yes I am"

"Okay, j-just go…s-sit down a-at the t-table and…um…I'll get it ready" she let go of his paws and walked into the kitchen while blushing.

Void got up and walked over to the table to sit in the black chair. He waited several minutes until Celebi came out with some food in her hands. She placed the plates on the table and sat in the pink chair across from Void. They stared at each other for a sec, and then dug in to eat.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes until Celebi strike up a conversation.

"Hey Void, last night at the library…what happened to you after you threw me through the air to the other side of the floor"

Void looked up at her "do you really want to hear it"

She nodded her head

"Okay"

He told her everything about what happened last night after he threw across the room. After he threw her, Aurora somehow snuck up from behind him, tackled him by sending the both of them over the edge. Void fought his best to make sure that Aurora didn't have the upper hand, but he ending up crashing into a glass table before screaming in pain from the glass shards that sliced across his fur.

He tried to get up, but was pushed down by Aurora who grabbed his throat and tried to choke him to death…but a loud siren distracted them for a second before Void got unconscious from aurora squeezing the air out of him.

"And the rest is when I woke, heard you scream my name and finally battle aurora"

He finished telling his story as Celebi just looked at him with her hands covering her mouth.

"You seem surprised"

She nodded her head "I am I didn't know…that she was trying to kill you"

"Kill me or keep me trapped there…the important thing is that I'm alive…and I'm here with you," he reached out to her hands and took them into his paws once again "aren't you glad that I'm alive"

Celebi nodded her head quickly "yes I am…but, just too let you know…I had to fight her too save you"

Void tilted his head in curiosity "you fought her…to…save me?"

She nodded her head twice "yes, I did"

She told him on what she did after being thrown across the air; of course, she had too lie a little bit to him by not telling him that Ghost was there…and something about a creature waking up.

"So you went back down to get me along with fighting Aurora before she stopped you on the roof"

Celebi nodded her head abit, while feeling completely ashamed that she had just lied to him…she really loves him and she doesn't want anything to happened to Void. She just wanted him to live a normal life with her, even if he was a little different with metal on his skin.

"Are you okay Celebi?"

She quickly looked up at him with a smile so that she didn't have to look so worried.

"Good and thank you for saving my life"

"Your welcome"

They looked at each others dishes to see that they were done.

"Um…Void, c-can you h-help m-me with the dishes"

"Sure Celebi"

They let go of each other hands and grabbed the plates before walking into the kitchen. Instead of cleaning them, they just tossed them in the sink and stared at each other.

"Um void…about what we did together last night"

Void caught her blushing and gave off a smirk "what about last night," he took a step closer to her "did you enjoy it"

She took a step closer to him as she nodded her head "yes, I did…I never done that before…a-and I…I…I w-was…um, w-wondering…I-if w-you, um…you know" she didn't want to explain it because she wanted Void to pick her up.

"I thought you'd never ask" he picked her up and turned around to make her sit on a counter.

Celebi just looked at him; he looked so handsome and very nice…she loved him so much.

They leaned their faces closer, closed their eyes and connected their lips into a passionate kiss.

Celebi wrapped her arms and legs around Void as she held onto the kiss while sighing away as Void wrapped his arms around Celebi waist. He loved Celebi so much that he squeeze her tighter so that he wouldn't have to let go of her.

The kissing became more passionate as they never departed from each other. Void hopped onto the counter as Celebi laid on her back while Void was on top of her. She never unwrapped her legs from him as they deepen the kiss while Void slid his tongue into her mouth moving it around inside and almost, entering her throat

Celebi squeezed him as she felt his tongue in her throat…she tried to get her tongue into his mouth but he wouldn't allow it and the two of them were in a tongue war, trying to see which side had the advantage.

While that was going on…Void moved his claws to Celebi robes while getting some help from her and in a few moments, they felt there skins against each other while having the time of their lives together.

So much was going on for the two that they never stop and were soon lost to the night with nobody to bother them.

* * *

**Another chapter done**

**Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible**

_**(Teleports out)**_


	16. Asking someone out on a Date

Celebi rolled onto her back as she stared up at the kitchen ceiling while lying on the kitchen floor. She put her left hand on her tummy and started rubbing it as she looked at Void who was sleeping right next to her.

"_Thank you Void…for what we did together during the night," _she put her hands on the floor and used her wings on her back to pick herself up _"I wonder what time is it?" _she fluttered in the air as she looked at a Microwave clock that read 4:30am.

"_Wow…it's almost morning!" _she finished thinking to herself as she felt something grab her leg. Looking down, she saw it was Void who was holding her leg.

"Void" she squealed his name as the Weavile pulled her down and into his arms.

He wrapped arms around her so she wouldn't go anywhere.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Nope…I was just going to see you, that's all" she smiled at him.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until they connected their lips into a kiss.

Both pokemon kissed nonstop as they squeezed each other while wrapping themselves around each other.

Lips were smacking along with sighing too and the sound of muffled cries.

Celebi felt Voids claws on her body as she leaned back and was pinned down on the kitchen floor by both of his paws on her shoulders. The two of them put there tongues in each other mouths and were now starting a tongue war.

The pink fairy sighs as she was picked up and carried out into the living room. Void laid her down on the couch and got on top of her as the kiss went deeper.

They two lovers continued showing each other love until morning.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Ghost was hovering in the air, looking at the city through the window.

"_I know you're out there Void…somewhere, I shall release the darkness within you"_

He turned around to see a dark mist rising from the floor 'is everything ready?" he asked the dark mist that gave a nod.

"Yes, the poisoning of 'Healing Lake'…will begin this evening"

"Excellent"

"What should happen if Void finds out about our plan?"

"You don't have to worry; my friend…I already sent one of my agents to oversee the operation…if Void somehow arrives…my agent will deal with him"

"Understood…also, what you suggest we do, if that pink fairy finds out on what we are up too"

"She hasn't done anything yet…if Void and that pink fairy are somewhere in this city, then I'll think of something to do about it"

"Understood sir"

The dark mist floated back into the floor as Ghost turned around to look at the city again.

"_Your not going to get in my way Void…besides, you won't stop me from reawakening that Creature"_

* * *

**A couple hours later**

Celebi was sitting on the couch with her lying on Voids chest as she was watching TV with him. Void had his arm around her, making sure his beautiful fairy wouldn't leave him.

He glanced down at her as she was wearing a pink-hooded sweater that had some hearts on it.

"_She looks beautiful with that sweater on"_ he smiled as he put his other arm around her, picked her up and brought into his lap.

"Hi Void" Celebi smiled as she gave him a hug.

"Hi Celebi" he returned it.

"Hey Void, do you want to do something together tonight?" Celebi asked as she looked at him.

"Like what?"

"Well, there's this place I know called 'Healing Lake and this evening theirs going to be a full moon…I was wondering if you would like to go out there with me tonight and…um…w-well…uh…y-you k-know" Celebi was now starting to blush for some reason.

"You mean, like a date"

"Uh…y-yeah…w-would l-like to go out w-with me…I've n-never been on one before"

"Sure…I do want to spend more time with you"

"Really"

Void nodded his head.

Celebi squealed as she threw her arms around him "oh, thank you Void…besides…guess what"

"What?"

"I'm going to be myself tonight" she gave him a wink.

"Interesting…I look forward to this date with you" he grinned as he returned the hug.

"I sure am" she was so excited now, this was going to be her first date ever in her entire life and probably, after their date, when they got back home; Celebi would want to bring Void to her room, so she can sleep with him for the night on her bed.

Just the thought of that made her excited.

* * *

**I apologize for the short Chapter.**

**Next one going to be longer, I promise and it looks like Celebi is going on a date with Void; wonder what's going to happen?**

**You readers will have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now**


	17. Ready

Celebi was in the kitchen washing her hair from the sink; the reason she was doing this is to be ready for her date with Void. She wanted to look all nice and clean too impress him. This was going to be her first date ever in her entire life; she couldn't be any happier.

"_I wonder where Void went, he said he had to get something for me…but what is it?" _lots of answers were in her head and it made her very excited.

She suddenly heard the door and heard Void call out her name.

"I'm in the kitchen Honey" she smiles as she heard the Weavile footsteps and felt his metal claws wrap around her tummy.

"How's my little pink fairy doing?"

"Good," she turned around to face him as he was holding a white flower in his paw "is that for me?" she asked.

Void nodded his head "I want you to wear it on our date…mind if I put it on you?"

"Yes, you may" she answered after she finishes drying her hair with a towel.

Celebi tossed the towel onto the counter as Void put the white flower in her hair while tying it up with a couple twigs.

"How do I look?"

"Like a beautiful princess" he picked her up and carried her out of the kitchen.

"Oh Void…you're such a nice Weavile," she gave him a kiss to the cheek "alright, you ready for this date"

"I sure am…do you know where 'Healing Lake' is?" Weavile asked.

"I sure do…once we get outside, put me down and I'll show you the way"

"What do you want to do when we get their"

"It's a secret" She gave him a wink before Weavile closed the door and started walking down the hallway while carrying Celebi.

The two headed off on their date together, not even realizing it was going to be a little different than a normal date.

* * *

**I apologize for this short chapter.**

**I need time to tie everything down for the next chapter.**

**So please review and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now**


	18. So much for a Date

It was a quite night, as no snow was falling in a forest and a full moon can be seen high in the sky. The sound of crunching snow can be heard throughout the forest as Void walking in the snow while Celebi was flying next to him. The two pokemon were going on a date to Healing Lake to spend some more time together.

"It sure is quiet…isn't Celebi" Void said

"It sure is…It's perfect for are date…us out here, all alone in the wild and with nobody out here to bother us," she put an arm around Void "isn't it perfect" she put her other arm around him and gave him a hug.

Void return the hug "Celebi, how far do we have to go?"

"We're almost their…keep going straight"

Void kept walking while he held Celebi in his arms; keeping her safe from anything that wanted to bring harm too her.

After walking through the forest; Celebi and Void came upon a big scenery that had a huge lake.

"This is it," Celebi looked up at Void "Ready to go for a dive," she struggle to get out of Void arms but he held onto her "Um, Void…you can let go of me now" she tried once more but Void held her tight.

"Something is not right here" Void stated as he let go and walked over to the lake.

"It looks fine to me" She flew over to his side and watched as he knee to get a closer look at the lake that was purple now.

"_Toxic waste…I've seen this stuff before," _he got up and looked at Celebi "someone poison this lake' he announced too her.

Celebi tilted her head "what do you mean…it looks fine to me" she looked at the violet lake.

"It's all toxic…dangerous stuff, put one foot in and it will kill you instantly"

Celebi gasp "a-are you sure?"

Void nodded "yes, I've seen it before"

"That's too bad…so much for our date" Celebi looked down at the ground feeling completely upset.

All she just wanted was some time with Void on her first date and now look; it's been all ruin…all because the lake was poison. Now what was she going to do now…all she just wanted was one perfect date with her knight that loves her. She fell to the ground on her knees as Void picked her up.

"It's okay Celebi"

"No, it's not…I wanted to have a fun date with you and now, it's all ruin" she threw her arms around him as tears started to come out of her eyes "who would do you such a thing?" she wondered.

"**That would be me" **a different voice said; it got the attention of Void and Celebi.

Void put Celebi down and extended his claws for combat as he turned around to see who was in the area; his eyes widen at who he saw.

"Jolt" Void said as he stared at a Jolteon that was completely black instead of yellow, its spikes around its entire neck were red instead of white; it had yellowish-red eyes and several scars across its face.

"Ah, if it isn't my old friend Void…I'm surprise that you're still alive…after you made out of that library," the jolteon chuckled, he took a step forward "and now, I see your out to enjoy a new life with someone" it took another step forward.

Celebi got up and got behind Void for protection; the creature she was staring at frighten her and she also wonder how it knew Void "Void; come on, lets just go" she grabbed his arm to pull him away.

"Oh no you don't" Jolt smirked, his eyes glowed for a moment until a red lightning bolt struck Celebi, making her scream as she collapse to the ground.

"Celebi" Void cried out her name; he kneeled to check if she was all right.

The pink fairy looked up at him with a smile "I'm okay Void, thanks" she was helped up by him.

"I'll take care of th-!" he quickly scooped her up and jumped out of the way as another red lightning bolt missed them. Void landed on the ground and gently put Celebi on the ground next to a tree.

"Be careful"

"I will"

The two pokemon gave each other a hug as Jolt just rolled his eyes, not liking the mushy scene that was going on right now.

"Are you done…it's time to get down to business"

Void ignores him as he walked out to the battlefield.

"What're you doing out here Jolt?"

The jolteon started to laugh "oh, that's simple, I simply poison the lake under Ghost orders…he doesn't like it when people have to come here…but I have to wonder…why did you come out here" he looked over at the pink fairy who was looking at him.

"I came out here with Celebi…so she can be happy"

Tilting his head, as if, he was confused at the answer "happy?' he asked.

"Yes…I care and respect her; I want her to be happy"

"That's good…but did you tell her about what you did in your past, by killing lot of pokemon younglings when you worked for Ghost organization," Jolt started grinning as he looked over at Celebi whose eyes were now widen "that's right young one…your friend here killed a lot of innocent younglings when he worked for us," he then looked over at Void who now had a serious look on his face, like he was ready to kill him "I would love to stay and fight you…but I must be going…and as a random act of kindness…I'll return healing lake back too normal" his grin grew wider as his eyes glowed for a moment until a red lightning bolt struck the lake, it glowed for a second until it return to a regular lake color.

"You think I'm going to let you get away with this" Void snarled as he charge at Jolt with his claws glow violet.

Jolt rolled his eyes as another red bolt struck Void, sending the Weavile over to where Celebi was.

"You did kill lots of younglings in the past Void…I was with you on some of those missions, showing no mercy as they beg for their life…well, I must be going…your not stopping Ghost plan…until next time, ruthless killer" Jolt laughed as a black lightning came down and hit the spot; teleporting him somewhere.

Celebi looked at Void who had his head down "Void, are you okay" she asked.

The Weavile got and nodded his head "yeah, come on…lets go home" he picked her up while thinking about what Jolt said to him.

Celebi looked at Void while she was being carried home _"he use to kill younglings when he use to work for Ghost…I don't believe that…I'll ask him tomorrow morning about what that Jolteon said" _the two of them remain quiet until they got home.

When they got back, Void put Celebi down, went to the guestroom, closed the door and locked it, so he wouldn't have to be bother for the rest of the night.

He shut off the lights and went over to the bed…he was completely worried now; that if he told Celebi what he did…then…she'll want him out of her life. He could here knocking on the door.

"_Void…can I come in?"_

"Not now…I need some time alone"

"_Okay…um, thanks for going out with me…even if it wasn't for a long time"_

"Your welcome"

"_Yeah…uh, well, good night"_

"Night" he heard a door close as he shook his head.

He curled up as laid down on the bed; hoping Celebi wouldn't hate him, if he told her what he did in the past…for killing…younglings.

"_So much for a date"_

He curled up some more as he closed his eyes and fell asleep on the covers.

* * *

**Another chapter done**

**Almost there**

**Bye for now**


	19. Regret

It was a quiet evening as Celebi sat all alone at the kitchen table, eating some food. She sighs as she put her face in her hands; she was all alone with no one to eat with her…the only person she wanted to eat with, was Void. She got up from the chair and took her plate in the kitchen too put it in the sink.

She sighs again and walks out of the kitchen and over to the couch to sit down while burying her face in her hands. It has been really quiet lately and Celebi was starting to get a little worried about Void. It has been two days ever since they back from their date that Void locked himself in the guestroom and hasn't come out since. It has been really lonely without him talking to her.

She's trying to get him to come out; but never gets a reply back. It hurt her more that she couldn't do anything to get the door open...something was definitely bothering Void and she really wanted to help him. He was the only friend she had or boyfriend, which probably meant friends…she couldn't really tell. Ever since her first kiss with him five days ago; she's been hoping Void would live with her. She really likes it when he carries her, holds her in his arms to keep her safe from danger and respects her feelings.

He has been very nice and gentle to her; no one in her entire life has been like that to her.

Getting up from the couch, the pink fairy looks down at the table in front of her. Placing both of her hands on the table, she crouch her down a little and jumped up to do a handstand. Balancing herself was important so she wouldn't fall off the table or loose balance. Slowly moving towards the edge of the table…she push down on the table and raised herself up a little while on her fingers. Her legs went a little higher and she got a good look at herself in a mirror that was in the corner of the wall.

"_I look so beautiful…I wonder how Void would respond to this…if he came out here right now"_

She imagine, he would come out here say something nice to her, Celebi would get off the table as Void walks over too pick her, he would take her to her bedroom, close and lock the door, he would lay her down on her bed, he would get on top of her and the two of them would make out.

As Celebi was in daydream land, her body went forward and landed on the floor. She got up and rubbed her head…wishing it were true, but Void wasn't out in the living room. Sighing again, she got up and walked over to a screen door to open it.

After she slid it open, she step out onto the deck and walked over to a pink chair too sit down. The deck wasn't big, a black rug covered the entire wooden area, screens were on to keep any insects from coming in during the summer and a good view of the entire city was fascinating.

"_I wish Void would see this"_ she lean back in her chair as it was the only thing on the deck.

Watching the view of the city always fascinated Celebi, it took her mind off of everything. A loud popping sound was heard in the distance and Celebi saw some fireworks light up the sky; it made gasp.

"_Oh-no…its New Years Eve" _she completely forgot about it. She loved New Years Eve; it was her favorite holiday to watch the fireworks.

"I wonder what time it is," she got out of the chair and step back inside to see it was 8pm on the clock that was on the wall "four hours to go until midnight…I…I should get Void to watch the fireworks with me…he'll enjoy it" she smile as she went to go get him.

* * *

He rocked back and forth as the images wouldn't get out of his mind. He was curled up, not wanting to leave the very spot he was in. He was afraid Celebi would kick him out if he told her everything about what Jolt said.

"_The screams…the crying…the blood…why can't they just leave me alone" _

The screaming in his head wouldn't stop…he couldn't make it stop, he was trapped. He just stared at the wall as Voices from his past were in his head.

"_What should we do with them Void"_

"_Kill them…but the Sneasels and Weaviles can go"_

"_And what about the rest of the younglings that aren't Sneasel or Weavile"_

"_There are no younglings"_

_(Screams and Crying were heard)_

"_A little cruel…but enjoyable and right on time…Happy New Years Void"_

"_Same too you Jolt"_

Void couldn't stop thinking about that day…he never wanted to talk about it…he hated New Years Eve.

"_Why…why did have to be on that day, at midnight…I shouldn't have done that…Even if I told Celebi, she'll…she'll want me to leave her alone"_

Celebi was the only friend he had…he didn't want to leave her…he…he wanted to live with her.

Some knocking was heard at the door and Void knew who it was.

"_Void can I come in"_

He didn't answer her.

"_Void…please, I want too help you"_

No reply was giving.

"_Please, come out…you been in their for two day…and I want too talk to you"_

Silence as golden

"_Please…Void, please"_

Void could tell she was about to cry…she did care about him, even though he didn't want to talk too her right now…he didn't want her to be sad. Getting off the bed, Void walked over and unlocked the door before walking back over to the bed.

"Door's unlock" he replied as got on the bed and stared at Celebi who came in with a worried look on her face.

"Void…you okay?"

Void shakes his head, waiting for to answer the question he didn't want to answer.

"You've been in here for two days…I'm starting to get a little worried about you"

"There's nothing to worry about"

Celebi got on the bed as Void scooted away from her; he could tell she was trying to make him feel better.

"Void, what's wrong…I didn't mean to get in your personal space"

He wasn't in the mood to talk, his anger was starting to rise…but he knew if he lash out at Celebi or even hurt her…then their bond would shatter. He could feel the bed moving as Celebi was crawling over to him.

"Void…what's wrong; you've been quiet ever since we got back from our date"

"Jolt should've never mention that"

"What should he never mention?"

Tears were starting to come out of his eyes now…he could hold it back any longer, it was best to tell her and get rejected.

"What that Jolteon said…it's true…I killed younglings during one of my missions for Ghost and Jolt was there to watch as I gave the order to Ghost minions to kill innocent pokemon younglings…my actions seal their fates" he wipe away some tears.

Celebi gasp at what she heard while covering her mouth with her hands "V-void are you…serious?" she asked.

Void nodded his head.

She couldn't believe this, not only did he use to kill people…but…pokemon younglings too.

Void continued his explanation "the first time I started killing innocent younglings…was at a private school for rich and smart pokemon; grade: 4th through 12th…I was order by Ghost to take a few of his loyal men to take out a target…I order his men cause panic in the school, but I failed to mention not to kill any students…halfway through the mission…panic came within the school as Ghosts men used there attacks to kill or wound any of the pokemon students…I located the target, killed it and hightail it out of there with the men that were with me…the other half got into a battle with the law.

"That's…just cruel of what they did"

"I know," more tears were coming down his face "I did a few other ones…nothing big, but another one ended up with a school loosing half of its building…Ghost men rigged the place to blow and I detonated it…I complete the mission and got most of the credit"

"Why did you do that?"

He didn't answer her as he gave his final explanation "my last one…involve being with Jolt…we took a lot of Ghost men…and round up an entire school before I gave the order to kill all the younglings in the building" Void was about to break down and cry.

"You…killed everyone"

"I…I…manage to let all the Sneasels and Weaviles go before giving the order…because…It w-was the first time…th-that I couldn't any of my pre-evolve brethren or evolve brethren g-get killed" he was about to cry as the memories crawled back in his head.

"Y-you spared some of your kind too live"

"Y-yes and…it w-was on New Years Eve…just r-right a-at midnight"

Celebi gasp loudly as Void burst into tears and bury his face in his paws.

Void didn't know what to do now…Celebi wasn't comforting him and now, she probably hated him. He had to get out of here…Celebi probably hated him right now and it was best for him to just leave and never come back.

Before he could even move, he felt Celebi wrap her arms around him…he didn't know what to think or do. He return the embrace and cried out his tears on her shoulder since he regrets his past actions.

"Shh, it's alright honey…what you did before…it's all in the past, I still love you and I would never tell you to get out of my life…your kind, gentle, nice and caring…It's Ghost fault not yours" she gently petted him as he sniffed.

"I'm sorry" he apologize as he looked at her.

She smile at him as she wiped away his tear "Void, everything is in the past…move on towards a brighter future" she assured him.

"I will Celebi…with you" he gave her a hug.

Celebi return it; they for a minute before letting go of each other.

"Void…I need to go put my night cloths on…can you go out in the living room and wait for me…please honey" she gave him an innocent sad look.

"I will…don't take too long"

"I won't," she got off the bed and backed up towards the door "I promise" she then walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

Void felt happy…Celebi doesn't hate him after, can this night get any better or what…he couldn't wait for a romantic evening with her. He got off the bed, walked out of the room and went to the living room to wait for Celebi; he also turned off all the lights in the process so everything would be done in the dark.

He notice the screen door and left it open as he sat on the couch and waited for Celebi.

* * *

It was 11:55pm on the clock and it was almost midnight.

"_What's she doing" _he was starting to get a little annoyed with waiting patiently. He hope Celebi didn't go to bed.

"Ooooh honey" he heard Celebi voice as she came out of the hallway wearing the same clothes she wore the first night he stay her.

"Nice to see you Celebi" he got up, walked over to her and gave her a hug while feeling the warm leather shirt.

Celebi return the hug as she felt his spinal metal cord against her arm. They hugged each other for about a minute before letting go and looking into each others eyes.

"Void, let's go outside"

"Okay"

They held hands as they walked onto the deck while three minutes left on the clock.

"I'm glad to have met you in that library Void…otherwise, you wouldn't be alive and I would be lonely for my entire life"

"Guess fate brought us together"

"I'm glad it did"

"Me too" he picked her up as Celebi wrapped her arm around him.

They both tilted their heads while smiling.

"If you don't mind Celebi…can I live with you…I've got no where else to live and I want to protect you"

Two minutes on the clock.

"Of course you can…if you want…we can sleep together from now on…if you want too"

"Not yet…let's just wait awhile then we can sleep together"

"Okay"

One minute on the clock

"And Celebi"

"Yeah"

"Happy New Years"

"Happy New Years, Void"

The two pokemon close their eyes and kiss each other at the perfect moment for the night sky to be lite up with fireworks across the entire city.

Void fell on his knees and continue kissing Celebi on the deck as the fireworks kept lighting up the night sky.

A New Year was in the Making as Celebi and Void were looking forward to a new day and it was perfect for this lovely couple to be lost into the night while showing their strong love passion for each other. Fate had brought them together and nothing was going to tear their new love apart.

* * *

**Another chapter done**

**Please review and I'll see everyone later.**

**Bye for now.**


	20. Epilogue

Ghost stared out the window, watching the fireworks light up the night sky. A new year had been born and everything was proceeding as plan for him. If he had a mouth, he would be smirking.

"_One year down, four to go and then…that creature will awaken" _he thought himself as door from the other side of the room was and the dark mist enter.

"Sir, our new agent has arrive"

"Excellent, bring him in"

The Dusknoir headed back to his desk and sat down as a creature wearing a cloak could be seen within the shadows, carrying a brief case.

"So, you're the famous Dusknoir…that I've heard about and I thought…you were something else" the cloak creature had a male voice.

"Yes, I'm sure you've been brief about you're first assignment"

"I have…as you know…I've got all the information in the world on my laptop that's in this briefcase"

"Excellent, you will head off on you're first mission…first thing next week, in the meantime, feel free to settle in and look around the place…you'll find it very interesting"

"Thank you," the cloak creature gave a bow before backing away from the desk and taking its brief case with him. After the cloak creature exit the room, the dark mist slammed the door.

"Sir, are you still upset with Jolt restoring Healing Lake back to normal" the dark mist asked.

"Its not a big deal anymore…how's the deciphering on the book"

"It's going well"

Ghost gave a nodded "good, now leave me in peace…I need to plan my next strategy" the dark mist gave a bow and sank into the floor.

The Dusknoir leaned back in his chair _"that new agent of mine…that Victini might prove himself useful…I'll just have too wait and see" _he got out of the chair and went back at the window to continue staring at the fireworks

Void wasn't going to stop him and his master plan.

* * *

**There we go, done.**

**Surprise, I put Victini in the story and he's going to be in the sequel **

**I'll add the sequel up okay; no one has ever done a WeavilexCelebi pairing before and this story is the first; totally awesome.**

**So, please review and I'll see everyone later.**

**Bye for now**


End file.
